magiencefandomcom-20200215-history
Sub-class
Sub-classes are like titles that differentiate between playing styles. The sub-class system relies on the invisible statistic system; it counts how many times you swing a certain weapon, use a certain spell, or even craft a certain item to give you a further classification and customization to cater to your playing style. An example of this would be a Mage who uses a wand and spends more time on alchemy than anything else; they'd most likely have the sub-class Witch. Many Players refer to themselves by their sub-class, since it further sets them apart. To use the Mages example again, instead of having three of them in your party, suddenly you have a Witch, a Necromancer, and a Summoner, three very different classifications with very different playing styles. Every class except for Novice has several Sub-classes. Once you unlock a sub-class, you may set it at any time by opening the SYSTEM: Menu and selecting Save Sub-class on the character status screen. In this way, even if you change your playing style a little, you can still keep your sub-class the same and keep any bonuses it may give you. However, if you change Classes, your Sub-class will reset and you'll have to work to attain it again should you change back. Sub-classes level just as Classes do, with smaller stat additions and less chances of ability bonuses. However, they have no Mastery limit, and can level indefinitely. Listed below are only some of the sub-classes and their specialties. Acolyte Healer : Relies on more natural methods of healing, using herbs, potions, and Earth -based magic . They tend to use staves and wear robes. Druid :: Higher level Healers often become Druids. Druids are able to shape-shift into one animal form that is based on their personality profile from their playing style. Their natural healing spells are very potent. :: Priest : Relies on Holy power to heal and support allies, though some have been known to use Aether or Earth spells. Wears robes, and uses books to cast magic. Often, will have some type of faith or conviction. Barrier-Master :: A Priest that focuses on defending their allies may become a Barrier-Master. These strong allies can create walls to protect their friends, or trap and crush their enemies. They still have the ability to heal, but are mostly support now rather than a healing class. Exorcist : Relies on Holy power to defeat foes. They have support spells, but cannot heal. They prefer to use swords or blunt weapons to destroy their enemies, and can wear leather or chainmail armor. Zealot :: Zealot's are fearsome, if only for their fervor in battle. Completely dedicated to their beliefs, they eradicate anything in their path that disagrees with it, leaving no room for excuses or pleading. They prefer heavy armor and greatswords, to protect themselves during battle, but they have very strong Holy spells with which to smite down enemies. : Monk : Monks are hand-to-hand combat specialists, using a combination of support spells and combat prowess to defend their allies. Some will use staves as a weapon, or fist weapons to augment their natural combat. Asura :: Relies on martial arts to destroy enemies. Often will use nunchaku, knuckledusters, or staves. Very rarely relies on fists alone, though they'll use fists instead of magic to attack if it comes down to it. They only use support spells to buff up themselves to make them more destructive. Archer Bard : An archer who spends a lot of time traveling and also displays a love of music or storytelling. Most are proficient in at least one instrument, and many people will provide free meals or lodging to a Bard that offers decent songs or tales. Bards usually have pretty high Charisma. Idol :: Bards with incredibly high Charisma and a sufficient number of high-ranking relationships can become an Idol. Idols are famous public figures, often used as diplomats due to how popular they are. Most have mastered several instruments, and excel in illusion-type magic to aid in their performances or storytelling. :: Ranger : Rangers are archers who spend a lot of time in the wild and have developed a bond with animals. They are able to tame hawks and wolves and train them as pets, either using them in battle or selling them to others who will. They are decent trackers with a wider range than mere archers and excellent at survival. Tamer :: Tamers can tame any sort of beast and even some types of monsters, using them in battle or selling them to others. They are excellent trackers specializing in following monster and beast trails, and have a special ability that lets them take control of their pet to direct their movements and use their senses or special abilities instead of merely commanding them to do so. :: Hunter : Hunters are archers who spend a lot of time in the wild and have developed a particular penchant for finding and killing beasts or monsters. They are skilled survivalists, able to blend into their surroundings and track even the most difficult beasts. Tracker :: Trackers are the best in the business when it comes to tracking, as the name suggests. They can track anything that leaves a trail and even some things that don't, using special skills to find whatever they're looking for. Their tracking range is unlimited. :: Marksman : Archers who refine their ability with the bow become marksmen. Marksmen can augment their arrows with mid-level spells, and can fire more rapidly with greater accuracy. They are very agile. Sniper :: Masters of ranged weaponry, snipers can hit almost anything they take aim at even if the weapon they use isn't even a bow. They have a special ability to see longer distances than usual, and the power behind their arrows is increased by 100%. They can augment their arrows with high-level spells. :: Mage Witch : Specializing in alchemy and the use of wands, witches are able to claim one monster or beast as their familiar. The familiar gains the ability to speak and can channel spells cast by the witch. Alchemist :: Witches who excel with their alchemy become Alchemists who specialize in creating potions, powders, poisons and tinctures. They are able to create more powerful mixtures with greater efficiency, using less material to greater effects. They can identify the properties and uses of alchemical materials at a glance. :: Summoner : Summoners are mages who prefer the art of calling spirits to their aid through the use of gates or talismans. They use the spirits to draw enemy attention, attack for them, or augment allies with strength and abilities. Spirit Master :: Spirit Masters are Summoners who have perfected their art. They can summon spirits merely by calling their name, with no gate or talisman necessary. They have the ability to see spirits in their natural state and communicate with them, often gaining profound knowledge. :: Shaman : Mages with a strong connection to the elements become Shamans. Shamans speak to elementals, sentient creatures whose entire being is comprised of a single element. Using totems, tokens imbued with an element's energy and blessed by an elemental, they can call elementals to their aid. Shamans specialize in one element and can only summon elementals of that element. Elementalist :: Elementalists are master shamans, able to proficiently wield all base elements. They can summon any sort of elemental. :: Necromancer : Fascinated with death and life, necromancers are mages who, instead of choosing the path of healing like acolytes, take a more scholarly approach. They study life and attempt to imitate it, creating living skeletons and golems of bone to fight for them. They can inflict great pain through horrifying illusions. Lich :: Lich are necromancers who have reached incredible power and have turned it inward, seeking immortality by blurring the border between life and death. Lich can command countless undead minions, even ones they did not create themselves, and the very air around them seems to be chilled. Swordsman Warrior : Warriors specialize in strength and heavy weaponry, such as greatswords, hammers, battle axes or clubs. They're brutal fighters and fearlessly rush into battle. They have a special ability that increases their health regeneration during combat. General :: Warriors with lots of battle experience become Generals, excellent fighters who inspire confidence in other fighters. The presence of a General in a party increases the entire party's Strength and Vitality. :: Paladin : Swordsmen who use Holy power to augment their abilities and weaponry. Excellent fighters, they also possess the ability to heal, though aren't as effective as acolytes. They use a one-handed weapon paired with a small shield. Templar :: Paragons of faith and justice, Templars stop at nothing to enforce their beliefs. Their Holy power is incredible, and they can revive fallen allies during battle without even stopping their assault on enemies. :: Spellsword : Swordsmen who use spells to increase their effectiveness in battle. They coat their weapons with offensive spells and themselves with defensive ones then fly into battle, cutting down all foes. They're kind of unusual since it's hard to balance magic with swordplay. Darkblade :: Spellswords whose magic grows to rival even high level mages have the chance to become a Darkblade. Darkblades can cast spells while also swinging their weapon, effectively attacking multiple times in one breath. :: Knight : Swordsmen who specialize in protecting their allies become knights. They use a one-handed weapon along with a large shield, and have ridiculous amounts of health and vitality. They are able to draw enemy attention with a fierce shout. Lord :: Lords are the best defenders on the field who also have excellent destructive capabilities. They are skilled at using a shield, even able to use one as a weapon in addition to their actual weapon. Their mere presence is intimidating enough for weaker foes to become immobilized by fear, and they can keep enemy attention with no effort. Thief Brigand : Thieves who tend to take what they want by force, having a higher Strength score than other thieves. They can be very intimidating and tend to work in groups rather than solo. Pirate :: Brigands who found themselves wanting bigger and better things. Pirates are the scourge of the seas and, in some places, even the skies! With a high Strength and low morals, these guys terrify even hardened sailors with their ferocity and ruthlessness. :: Rogue : Rogues are incredibly fast with a surprisingly high Strength stat for a thief. They enjoy combat, but are light enough on their feet to rarely get hit. They also have the ability to steal items from the enemy when they make contact. Assassin :: Rogues who discover the subtle art of assassination. They take great pride in their ability to move undetected, their extensive knowledge of poisons, and their ability to kill enemies in one surprise hit. :: Scout : Thieves who enjoy the stealth aspect of their work more than actually stealing anything. Quiet and resourceful, scouts can move about virtually undetected and relay the position of enemies to their allies with the use of a summoned bird spirit unique to them. Spy :: Scouts who perfect their stealth arts, spies are able to gather information and transmit it to their allies over long distances. They are so silent and stealthy they are often believed to possess invisibility powers, though no one can tell for certain. Spies can forge any sort of document almost flawlessly. :: Footpad : Thieves who enjoy stealing more than slaughter probably should become Footpads. Footpads have sticky fingers and, commonly, kleptomania, stealing anything they can get their hands on regardless of its apparent value to others. They can lift someone's purse out of their shirt without the person even noticing. Vagabond ::: Footpads who perfect their stealing. Vagabonds can sell stolen goods to anyone for high prices, and their high Charisma allows them to pay off guards to remove bounties or get them to look the other way for awhile. ::: ::: Jester : Thieves who use their charisma and illusion magic to trick their victims out of their possessions, whether performing as a distraction or disguising lower value coins as gold and escaping before they're found out. They are also capable of lower level offensive spells. Trickster : Jesters who perfect their magic skills, able to turn completely invisible for short amounts of time, though still easily enough to steal all they want from anyone who's not on guard. They're also pretty damned charismatic, able to take what they want and trick people easily even without magic. Category:FAQ